Loving her
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: There is nothing wrong with loving a Human especially when she doesn’t even know who you are. HitsuSaku BleachNaruto Xover. SQUEAL UP!


**Summery:**There is nothing wrong with loving a Human especially when she doesn't even know who you are. HitsuSaku BleachNaruto X over

**Loving her**

Toushiro sighed as he watched the girl that he loved sitting in her room reading a book. Toushiro was right outside the window on a tree branch watching her. This had been going on for months now. Ever since he saw her laying on a bench with tears in her eyes. He had just recently found out why she was on that bench that night and felt sad, angry, and hurt that someone would hurt a fragile cherry blossom like that.

Toushiro couldn't stop watching her. Even if she can't see him, it was okay, as long as he can see her. He know that this was stalking in a way but he can't stop. It was like a drug that he had taken but couldn't stop watching her.

He watched as she turned a page with her delicate fingers. How much do he have to take this? He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her. He wanted her to see him. "Sakura." The white haired captain whispered. She got up and put her book away in a shelf. She stretched and went into the bathroom.

Toushiro sighed again. He wanted to see her again but he had to wait until she finished her shower. "Sakura. How did you do this to me?" The young captain leaned against the tree then looked up at the dark starry sky. "A Shinigami in love with a human?" Toushiro chuckled to himself. "No wonder why they made the rule 'Never fall in love with a human.' you are only gong to get hurt if you do." Toushiro sighed again. The running water from the bathroom that stopped.

He saw Sakura got out of the bathroom with nothing but a white and pink rob. Toushiro blushed furiously. "M-maybe I should come back later when she finish changing." The young captain got out of there with his heart racing fast. His face was covered with a deep shed of red.

"Okay, that was close. What if I was there when she took off that rob?" He shook his head. _Since when was I a pervert?! _He leaned against the closes wall to him. "S-She should be done changing now." He went back up the tree branch that he was in moments ago.

Sakura was asleep in a cute red and pink bunny pajamas. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping form.

_Ring Ring!_

His mobile phone rung and he answered it. "Moshi Moshi. Hitsugaya Toushiro here."

"Sir, you need to come back to Soul Society. Its already time to come back. You have been in the Shinobi World for longer then you need to" His eyes widen. That meant he couldn't see Sakura again. "R-Right. I'll be back soon." Toushiro hung up and his arm that was holding the phone dropped on his side. "Sakura…"

Toushiro opened the window and jumped into the pink haired girl's room. It wasn't the first time he had been in her room. He only sometimes come in to watch her sleep. And now it would be the last time he gets to watch her gentle face as she slept.

Toushiro touched her cheek even though he knew she couldn't feel it. It was the first time he had ever touched her. Her cheek was soft and smooth. She was perfect. "Sakura … I know you can't hear me or see me but I love you. I really do love you. I have been watching you for so long. I just want to get to know you but know that I already have … I'm happy." The young captain smiled warmly, "I'm happy that I met you." he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away. "Arigotou, Sakura and goodbye."

Toushiro jumped out the window forgetting to close the window when he got in.

**The next day**

Sakura's eyes stirred and she opened them. She sat up and yawned. "Why do I feel like someone was watching me?" She touched her lips. _What is this feeling?_ Sakura looked at her window to find it open. _I don't remember opening my window. "Sakura…I know you can't hear me or see me but I love you. I really do love you. I have been watching you for so long. I just want to get to know you but know that I already have…I'm happy." _A voice went though Sakura's head. _What was that? That voice. Who was it. "I'm happy that I met you." _Sakura touched her lips again. _"Arigotou, Sakura and goodbye."_

_Who was that? _Sakura thought.

**x x x**

Toushiro just got back and was doing his paperwork. He was too distracted that he didn't know he wrote Sakura's name on is paperwork.

He finally snapped out of it when he realized all his paperwork had the name Sakura on it. "My paperwork!"

"Ne Taichou! I was wondering if I could get the day off, eh? Who is Sakura?" Rangiku asked looking at the paperwork on her captain's desk.

Toushiro blushed, "N-No one. N-Now get back to work!"

"Hai!"

_Sakura I will never forget you. _

**x x x**

Sakura couldn't understand why she couldn't get that voice in her head out. _"I really do love you." _Sakura shook her head. "Must be just a dream, right?"

"Sakura-chan! Today is the day! I'll get Sasuke-teme back! Just as I promise!" Her hyper active friend, Naruto cheered. She wasn't paying any attention to him right now. She was still thinking. _Who was that?_

Sakura may never get her answer but it was still in her head for years to come.

* * *

**How do you like it? **

**Hitsugaya - hn ... its okay ... I guess**

**Thanks! HitsuSaku forever! Hell yeah!**

**Hitsugaya - ... **

**_If you review you get chocolate!_**


End file.
